For All of My Life
by shajira
Summary: Sequel to FOREVERMORE Sakura and Syaoran's wedding...my own version..


**For all of my Life**

By: **Shajira **

A/N: Eow peeps, I'm baaaaccckkkkk again! Ha ha ha, with school in my tight schedule, I'm really surprised that I could still find time to type my stories. Honestly, 10 subjects per day, from 7 am up to 5 pm, then having to do your homework which usually last me up to 11 pm… whewww, glad I'm still alive and able to make stories…

Anyways, this is for all of you readers and to my dear reviewers who are able to keep up with my craziness. Hope you enjoy!

Here comes the Sequel to **Forevermore**…

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS (hu hu hu hu, isn't that sad? I'm sure lots of us wanna own it). And even the song For All of my Life which is a revival of MYMP (I'm not really sure if Martin Nieverra is the original singer).

-----OoO-----

_"My Angel…"_

_Sakura raised her face to find out where the soothing voice came from. She was greeted by that angelic face of a _**familiar**_ light blue curly-haired woman._

_"I'm getting married," Sakura stated._

_The woman smiled as she caressed Sakura's face. "I'm glad you finally found the love of your life. Don't be afraid of what the future might hold as long as you two are together. That's all that matters. You'll be a stunning cherry blossom on your special day. I'm sure your groom will be the most handsome man in the world…"_

-----OoO-----

Sakura's been looking at herself in the mirror for a good one hour now. She can't believe that it was her wedding day today, exactly 3 weeks after Syaoran proposed to her.

"I don't think I wanna eat," Sakura said worriedly when Tomoyo entered the room to bring her late lunch. It was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon but she hasn't eaten anything aside from a light breakfast. "My wedding dress might not fit me. It was perfect last night; it might not look good when I marched down the aisle."

Tomoyo shook her head as she laughed. Wedding jitters! God, Sakura is worse than her when she got married. "That's absurd. Do you want to faint before you got the chance to say "I do" because of an empty stomach?" she said as she put down the tray of food on the table.

She pulled Sakura from the dresser and made her sit on the side of the bed along with her. "You'll see. It will be the most precious, most unforgettable, most memorable and happiest day of your life. I mean, aside from when you give birth to your first child." Then, added with a naughty wink, "I suggest that you try and make one right away." (**A/N: Ehehehe, let's presume Tomoyo and Eriol already had a child. What Syaoran meant in Forevermore is their second child**.)

"Tomoyo!" a blushing Sakura said with obvious panic. "Yes, I love my so pretty, tiny, little pinky goddaughter and I'd like something that's just like her, BUT I'm still trying to overcome my wedding jitters!"

"Are you planning to back out?"

"Of course not!"

"Good for you. Eat. I'll prepare your bath. The make up artist and hair stylist will be here soon." Then Tomoyo stood up and went to the bathroom.

Sakura sighed. Since the day Syaoran announced their wedding date, her dear best cousin friend Tomoyo appointed herself as the wedding planner. She made sure everything is perfect and wanted to assist the bride personally.

But then, what Sakura got _puzzled_ is that she hasn't seen Tomoyo's cam since this morning. Oh, not really puzzled. It's like _more nervous_ if possible to be exact.

-----OoO-----

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Center. Right. Left. Center. Eriol's eyeballs went to the right. Then left. Center. Right. Left…And that does it. "Will you stop pacing around the room!"

The amber-eyed groom stopped in the middle of the room, directly in front of his best man Eriol Hiiragizawa who seemed to be finally got noticed for the first time. Syaoran just stared at him for a good one minute. He blinked. The Syaoran resumed his pace gain of walking around the room.

At that moment, Eriol felt like whining like his wife. But instead, he just heaved a deeeeeeep breath. Then in a speed of light he was out of his chair. Eriol is now in front of Syaoran with a death grip on his shoulders. For a split second there, Eriol considered wringing his descendant's neck. But if he'll do that, he knew Tomoyo won't be happy for murdering her future godchild's father.

"Do you really wanna marry Sakura?"

"Of course!" answered the baffled Syaoran. He was surprised to see a desperate-looking Eriol. Could Eriol be part of the _Desperate Husbands_?

"Then stop pacing the room if you don't want me to murder you and have funeral instead of a wedding!"

Syaoran gulped and nodded meekly. Eriol is sooo frightening. And Syaoran knew that if he manages to survive Eriol, he would be facing his wife's wrath.

Eriol narrowed his eyes. Once he's sure that Syaoran bwon't do anthing stupid gain, his calm expression returned and _gently_ let go of the groom uncaring if Syaoran lost his balance and was now on the floor.

"Good," Eriol said as he dusted his collar.

-----OoO-----

"Perfect. Absolutely wonderful," Tomoyo whispered with clasped hands and twinkling eyes.

While Sakura just stood in front of the full-length mirror looking at the stunning bride before her. She can't believe that she would look this great on her wedding dress. She's still wearing Tomoyo's creation, the wonderful medieval-designed pink-laced cherry blossom-embroidered gown with floral elbow-length loose sleeves. Some loose strands of hair were curled and were now breathtakingly framing her face. But what she loved the most is the crown of cherry blossoms resting on her head to hold her double-layered veil.

Sakura's eyes are sparkling emeralds undeniably expressing happiness and love. She is a glowing bride!

"Now will you look at the bride. Gorgeous!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Sakura turned around a came face to face with her four closest friends Mei Lin, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko; all looking beautiful in their bride's maids' spaghetti-strapped pale pink gowns.

"Mei! Chi! Riks! Nao!"

"Congrats, Sakuraaaaaaaa!" the four chorused as they made their way to huggle Sakura.

"Stop!"

As if on cue, the four squealing females stopped and looked confusedly at the Matron of Honor Tomoyo who is as gorgeous as ever in her off-shouldered deep pink gown.

"Why?" Chiharu asked who is nearest to Sakura and was ready to crush her in a hug.

"Do you think cutting her blood circulation is good idea now that she ios ready and dressed?"

"Oh," was all they could say.

"And besides, you're blocking the view!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"What view?" Sakura asked, suspicion rising.

"Eh?" Tomoyo muttered uncertainly.

"What view?" Mei Lin, Rika and Naoko all asked.

Tomoyo guiltily twirled her loose strands of hair.

"Tomoyo!"

"Alright! Alright! There's hidden cam on the dresser!"

Trust Tomoyo to never forget to video-taped special moments.

Thankfully, the door opened again and Tomoyo was saved from the girls' possible outbreak.

"Yo, _kaijuu_, it's not a good idea to show the real you on your wedding day. Do you want the _gaki_ to back out?"

"Onii-chan!"

"Touya," Fujitaka scolded. "Show you brotherly love in a nice way."

"Daddy!" Sakura shrieked as she ran to her father. She was glad that her dad is here.

"My angle," Fujitaka said as he caressed his daughter's cheek. "You're now getting married. I can't believe that my angel will be taken away soon."

"Dad, you won't loose me. I'll always be here for you. And besides, me getting married will make you gain another son."

Fujitaka smiled a knowing smile. "I know, just like what happened when Touya married Kaho."

Touya just shook his head and stepped beside his sister. "Just remember, if he hurts you, I'll hang him alive."

"Awww, I love you, too, onii-chan." Sakura wanna cry at this moment. But she knows that by letting her tears fall will only ruin her make up. Sure, Touya always teases her but her big brother loves her sooo much and only shows it bt being so concern and overprotective of her.

"Now, Sakura, on this special day of your life, I wanna give you something." Fujitaka pulled out something from his pocket. This something was wrapped in a handkerchief.

Sakura looked at her father. Fujitaka just gave her an encouraging smile. Her hands are shaking when she unwrapped the gift and was amazed to see it was a silver bracelet with little emeralds adorning it.

"This was your mother's when she was born and she wanted to pass it on you. A sign of a mother's love." Fujitsks put the bracelet on Sakura's wrist. It fitted perfectly "Always remember that we love you, Sakura."

"Oh, Dad…"

Fujitaka hugged his daughter with near teary eyes. His daughter is going to be happy. That's all that matters.

"Onii-chan…"

With that, Touya joined the family hug. He doesn't want to lose his sister but he knows that she is in love with that gaki. And if Syaoran hurt her, there's no doubt he'll become a monster for his beloved sister.

"Mommy!"

Sakura peck her father and brother's cheeks before turning around to find her one year-year old goddaughter Lira, on her mother's arms. She looks so cute in her sky blue baby dress that matched her dark blue hair and amethyst eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment but the ceremony is about to start," Nakuru said. She is baby sitting lira for today and at the same time assistant to the wedding coordinator. "And Lira's been looking for her mommy. I think Syaoran scared her."

"What did he do to my cute goddaughter?" Sakura asked. The girls all busied themselves in fixing Sakura's dress and make up; making sure everything is in place.

"Where's Eriol?" Tomoyo inquired while having her daughter in her arms.

"Uhmmm…I think he's on the verge of murdering the groom. Syaoran is so tense he even made Lira cry because of his …uhmm…scary nervous face…Oh yeah, that's right. He all drove us crazy and your husband is the most affected."

Somehow, that eased a Sakura's nervousness a bit. Syaoran being nervous…wow, that brings unforgettable moments back when he couldn't control his _blushing syndrome._

"Sakura, we wish you all the best. You deserve it."

"Thanks, girls. You're all a girl could wish for as friends."

"Of course. If that cousin of mine makes you cry, I'll make sure to land a kick on him."

"And don't worry, Sakura. I'll lessen Takashi's visits so that Syaoran won't tell any lies," Chiharu promised.

Sakura is so lucky to have such people in her life. A caring family, wonderful friends, adorable goddaughter…and a loving future husband.

"Well, let's now proceed to the garden. We might still find Syaoran alive," Naoko announced.

-----OoO-----

Sakura was standing at the opening of the huge garden and was trying to look at the man waiting before the make-shift altar. But there were still some things blocking her line of vision keeping her from actually seeing Syaoran.

It was a garden wedding set in the garden of the Li residence. She chose her wedding to take place while the sun is setting. Even though it wasn't a beach wedding, the venue was still perfect because the garden was in the high part of the property, overlooking the city. Romance filled the air expectantly.

When Sakura heard the playing of the organ. She felt her heart quicken its beating. Oh, no, she was going to faint. Then she felt her father's hand on her back, giving her reassurance. She looked at him and Fujitaka smiled. She can do it.

When the whole entourage was through, she started her slow wedding march along with her father. It felt literally like she had her heart stuck in her throat. She couldn't breathe properly because of too much nervousness.

"Smile, angel," Fujitaka whispered to her ear. "It will help you relax."

This was ridiculous. She already knew that. As a model, she was used to smiling at everyone around her. But at this very moment, she felt like all her facial muscles became numb.

When they were at the middle of the long aisle, she immediately locked her gaze with her future husband. And he was there, smiling, too, but looking nervous as she felt, too. And immediately he became the medicine that dissolved all the worry, nervousness and fear she felt at the same time. He was looking so vulnerable, smiling like that there, and it twisted her heart.

"Mom, you were right. He's the most handsome man in the world," Sakura whispered, hoping her deceased mother would be able to her wherever Nadeshiko is. Then she smiled wholeheartedly…the smile of a woman in love. "I'm now ready to be with Syaoran for all of my life."

_**Come and lay here beside me**_

_**I'll tell you how I feel**_

_**There's a secret inside me**_

_**I'm ready to reveal**_

Her smile widened when she came face to face with him…her dashingly handsome husband-to-be. Fujitaka finally let go of his precious daughter to the man who will surely love her. When Sakura and Syaoran's fingers intertwined as they hold on to each other, she knew her life was starting at last.

**_To have you close, embrace your heart_**

_**With my love, over and over**_

_**These are things that I'll promise, my promise to you**_

As they walked towards the altar and the awaiting priest, Syaoran couldn't take his eyes off Sakura. When he saw her marching down the aisle she just simply took his breath away. His wife to be is really the best thing that ever happened in his life. He couldn't imagine life without her.

As the wedding commences, Sakura and Syaoran are lost with each other…emerald shone with love while amber gazed lovingly.

**_For all of my life_**

_**You are the one**_

_**I will love you faithfully forever**_

"The vows," the priest said.

Syaoran held Sakura's hand tightly; never breaking eye contact. "I, Li Xiao Lang, take thee, Kinomoto Sakura, to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

**_All of my life_**

_**You are the one**_

_**I'll give to you my greatest love**_

_**For all of my life hoooo hoooo**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

Sakura smiled lovingly at Syaoran. "I, Kinomoto Sakura, take thee, Li Xiao Lang, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"And now, the rings."

_**Let me lay down beside you**_

_**There's something you should know**_

_**I pray that you decide to**_

_**Open your heart and let me show**_

"Sakura, take this ring as a sign of my never-ending love. I love you, for this lone reason which embodies all the million reasons why I love you. From this day forward, until forever and after…" Syaoran said with all the love he has for her while slipping the wedding ring through her finger.

**_Enchanted worlds of fairy tales_**

_**A wonderland of love**_

_**These are things that I promise, my promise to you**_

Seeing the happiness, the love and adoration that were written all over his face, Sakura felt like in cloud nine.

_**For all of my life**_

_**You are the one**_

_**I will love you faithfully forever**_

"Syaoran, take this ring as a symbol of my undying love. Wear this always to serve as a reminder of all the love that my heart can hold which is all meant for you. I will love you faithfully for all of my life…"

**_All of my life_**

_**You are the one**_

_**I'll give to you my greatest love**_

_**For all of my life**_

_**All of my heart**_

_**These are things that I'll promise, my promise to you**_

Grinning now the priest turned back to the rest of the people present. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

_**For all of my life**_

_**You are the one**_

_**I will love you faithfully forever**_

And they sealed their promises with a long and passionate kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Li Xiao Lang, forever…"

**_All of my life_**

_**You are the one**_

_**I'll give to you my greatest love**_

"Aishiteru, my little wolf, for all of my life."

_**For all of my life**_

_**You are the one**_

_**I will love you faithfully forever**_

And now starts the new chapter of their lives together.

_**For all of my life**_

_**You are the one**_

_**I'll give to you my greatest love**_

_**For all of my life…**_

--o-------OoO------o—

Ta-da! Finished! I know I should have post this in June, but my Mom didn't allow me to use the pc for how many nights! And besides, I just finish typing this, ehehe, why?

Because I was doing my assignment, editing this….and watching Mano A Mano! Ahehehe, The boxing fight of Manny Pacquiao and Oscar Larios was one great match I've ever watched and thanks to Pacquiao, I won the bet with my classmate! Yippee!

Ahehehe, thanks to those who waited for this sequel and read and reviewed Forevermore, thank you sooo much guys!

And oh, special thanks to...

**sxsrule**

**secret24**

**myxavier**

and to **SPAngelz **(eventhough im not sure is she's gonna read thi)

U guyzzz are the best! Thnks for the reviews and support and pleae check out my **Memories of Destiny**...

Shajira

God bless…


End file.
